Not What It Seems
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Just because you've come to terms with reality doesn't mean you like it, Kendall knows that. And the reality for him is that he may not get out of this one. Kames.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : Wow, it's been a while. I believe that I'll be staying with this story (unlike the others) and of course warnings. This story will get dark and it's M for a reason so sit back and relax because I'm back!**

As the sun began to set over the small town in Minnesota, street lights came on to make the dark a bit more withstanding. Kendall look up at the clock up on the wall inside the clothing store he worked at, feeling relief come over him knowing it was almost time to go home after a long days work. That however did not last long as he remembered the one event that kept reoccurring when he left work. With a shaky breath he passd his hand through his hair before switching off shifts with his best friend Logan. He put on a smile and said, " Night Logan, see you tomorrow. " His brunette friend smiled and waved goodbye to him.

Kendall then walked out of the double doors of the mall and went straight to his car. Keeping his eyes open for anything out of the normal. He started up his car and backed out to leave and go home for the night like usual. Driving down the road he would check his rear view mirror every now and again. A pair a headlights finally made their way into his rear view mirror, Kendall knew that they were the same headlights that belonged to the same car that followed him home every night after work.

And this has been happening for a while now.

At first he thought nothing of it, that someone just lived near or down the same street that he did. But what freaked him out about it wasn't that someone was just driving behind him. They drove behind him at the same time every night, it was was still light enough out to see that it was the same car each time. Kendall had never reakky noticed if that car had followed him around anywhere else but something deep in his gut told him that he didn't want to know.

It's been a full month since it started.

Upon seeing his house in the near distance, Kendall let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He pulled into his driveway, shut his car off and went straight into his house locking the door behind him. Kendall then dropped his keys into a bowl on a stand beside his door, he then went into the kitchen to make himself a late dinner, his stomach growling with hunger as he took some food out of the freezer.

After eating dinner, taking a nice hot long shower and getting dressed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain nabey blue shirt, he decided to relax by sitting down and watching one of his favorite shows; The Walking Dead.

A marathon was on and having seen most of the older episodes that were on, Kendall fell asleep on his neon orange couch. A loud knocking at the door woke him up with a start, Kendall nearly jumped clean off the couch. He turned off the TV and grabbed his phone to look at the time, it read 2:46am. Kendall frowned, who the hell would be knocking on his door this late at night? Or was it very early morning? Doesn't matter, he should still be sleeping. He has work in the morning. With a sigh of frustration Kendall slipped on his slippers and pulled on a hoodie; it got really cold in his house all of a sudden.

Opening the door he was met face to face with a tall handsome brunette, who looked surprised that Kendall even answered the door. " Can I help you?" Kendall asked feeling annoyed that he was even having this conversation at this time.

The brunette squared his shoulders and put a serious look on his face. " Actually yes, you need to come with me. "

"Wha-" Before Kendall could fully question the unknown man on his doorstep, he was yanked into the brunnettes strong hold. He tried to fight him off but by the gods he was strong. " Let me go!" Not long after his protest did a cloth covered hand come over his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he got a smell of what was on the cloth. He could hold his breath but either way he'd pass out. Left with not many options, Kendall breathed in the the chemical and slowly felt himself slowing down, getting more sleepy with each intake of air.

" That's it, breath in nice and deep. Things will be better when you wake up blondie." Those words were the last thing je jeard before closing his eyes and having a calming darkness over come him.

JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK

When he felt himself coming to, Kendall slowing opened his eyes only to reclose them when the bright light of the sun hit his sensitive eyes. He groaned while wiping the sleep from his eyes, only to find that he couldn't and that his hands were behind his back. Remembering the events of last night his eyes flew open, looking around he noticed that he was in a car that moving at a fairly quick speed. " Glad to see you're awake." A voice came from beside him causing Kendall to jump. He looked over to see the same brunette from last night. He sent a glare to the driver who kept his eyes on the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall finalky asked working up the courage to find his voice and speak to his kidnapper.

The drivers features never gave anything away. "Away."

"Why?"

"To protect you from those who want to hurt you."

Kendall had to stop and think about that for a moment. He was getting kidnapped to be saved from people who want to hurt him?... Who would want to hurt him? As near as he knew he had no enemies. " Who?"

" People."

Kendall rolled his eyes, how vauge can you be? " You're nuts."

The car came to a complete stop, the blond jerked forward from the sudden stop and was made to look at the brunette who had a hold of his upper arms, eyes narrowed and mouth in a angry frown as he glared at his captive. " I'm NOT nuts!" The brunette seethed at Kendall before taking a calming breath. " I am doing this for your own good." He then ran a hand through Kendalls messy blond hair in a soothing manner before going back to driving like his whole little melt down never happened.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kendall tried his best to relax back into his seat wishing he could rub the pain from his arms. Something told him that he was going to be in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Trees. That's all that Kendall could see on both sides of him as they drive down a mildy bumpy dirt road. Kendall wanted to desperately ask where on earth they were going, they have been driving for what felt like hours. But unfortunately the only response he could get out of his captor was 'Away'. Every now and again he had to remind himself to breathe, ever since having the tall brunette yell in his face his heart had been pounding hard in his chest, along with the anxiety of not knowing where he was going and what his fait would be when he got there.

It wasn't much longer until they came to a complete stop in front of a cabin that seemee to be in the middle of absolute no where. " We're here, I'll be right back." The brunette turned and looked Kendall straight in his green eyes, dark hazel ones looking into his. " Stay here." He said in a stren tone of voice that sent shivers down Kendalls spine. The brunette then turned off the car and took the keys with him as he got out. Kendall watched as he slowly went up to the house and didn't go right inside. Was this even this guys house? As soon as his captor went inside and closed the door behind him, Kendall fought with the binds on his hands. When they didn't break he chose to try and get them in front of him by getting them under his butt and through the gap between his arms.

Once his hands were in front of him, Kendall then checked his pocket for his cell phone in hopes that maybe the other man didn't take it way from him. Luck must have been on his side when he found the small device in his hoodie pocket. He looked up at the house to make sure the other male wasn't coming back and when the coast was clear he unlocked his phone and hit his speed dial number for Logan. " Pick up, pick up, pick up." He whispered to himself hopping that his smart friend would pick up.

" Hello? "

" Logan! Thank god."

" Where are you? You're late for work and you know how Carlos gets when-"

"Logan I've been kidnapped! " Kendall blurted out, trying to keep a good grip on his phone as the zip tie cut into his skin keeping his hands very close together but with just enough of a gap to hold his phone. The line was silent for a moment and dread pooled inside of Kendall. Did he lose the call? " L-Logan?"

" I'm still here. Don't worry I'll call the cops, where are you?"

" I don't-" Kendall was cut off when he saw the door of the cabin open. Shit. " I gotta go."

" What? No Kendall wai-" But it was too late, Kendall had already hit the end button and shoved his phone back into his pocket, praying that the older male doesn't find it on him. The brunette stalked over and opened the passenger side door and pulled Kendall out. He held onto the blondes upper arm and forced him to walk to the cabin. His grio was firm and tight, pain shooting up and down Kendalls arm.

When they got in the cabin the brunette pushed Kendall to sit onto the couch. " Hope you like it, it's going to be home for the time being." Kendall looked all around the living room, it was nice if you like having dead stuffed animals staring at you. " How are you Kendall?"

At hearing his name, Kendall turned to the brunette who had taken the seat right beside him. " H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

The man beside him smiled softly at him, he then took Kendalls hands in his. " My name is James, James Diamond. And I know everything about you Kendall Knight." James spoke softly as he brought Kendalls still bound hands to his lios and kissed them. " And there is no one in this world that will come between us again."

Again?

" James." Kendall started with as soft as a voice he could come muster up. " What do you mean by again?"

James' smile grew, " We have known each other years, and we are meant to be together. " His expression soon turned dark, "But there is always SOMEONE who stands in our way. But not any more." With thise last four words his face went back to normal as he ran a loving hand through Kendalls hair, looking at the blonde in such a way that of he wasn't his kidnapper, he'd find it flattering that someone as handsome as James was interested in him.

But this guy was crazy. Kendall could not for the life of him remember James. He didn't even know a man by the name James. " B-but I have work and a life. Logan can't-"

" Logan." As the name came from James' lips it sounded like it was acid. His grip on Kendalls hair turned painful and the blonde hissed at the pain and watched with terrified green eyes as James' face got angry at the sound of his friends name. "Logan, is the fucking problem. " James spat. " He is the reason why we couldn't be together sooner Kendall, he's out to keep us apart and kill you."

Kendalls eyes widened more at the acusation that James was making. Logan wanted to kill him? But they were best friends. "Why?" Was all Kendall could ask.

" Because he's a fucking piece of shit." James seethed with a glare set at the wall in front of them.

Kendall took this moment to take James in, he noticed that he was wearing a different shirt then when he was in the car. "James, weren't you wearing a different shirt?"

" Yes, mine got, uh...dirty." James told him, Kendall nodded not really wanting to know how his shirt got 'dirty'. Kendall jumped again when he felt fingers gently touch his face in a nice loving manner. "But don't worry yoir pretty little blonde head about my dirty laundry, we should get some sleep." With that James picked Kendall up bridal style, the blonde let a small squeak out of him as James carried him upstairs and layied him down on the bed before getting on with him and holding Kendall in a tight embrace, not leaving any space between them. Kendall felt the hard outline of James on his ass and gave a silent gulp. " Good night my beautiful blonde. " James said as he placed a sweet kiss to Kendalls hair. " This time I'm never going to let you go."

That was exactly what Kendall was afraid of, as he tried to drift off to sleep he also tried to think of when he could have met James the first time but he came up blank. Deep down he was hopping that James had made a mistake and Kendall wasn't the right person, but he was never that lucky. James finally fell asleep with Kendall still in his death grip, the blonde tried with all his might to get free and he did slip out of the brunnettes grasp and as quietly as he could mde his way downstairs.

When he got the kitchen, Kendall picked up a knife and cut himself free from his binds. After he put the knife back he went to his pocket amd pulled out his phone and called Logan back, taking notice that he had three missed calls from his best friend. " Kendall? Oh thank god, are you okay? " Logan asked on the other end.

"Yeah I'm fine, I really need to ask you something and I feel I don't have much time."

"Anything. "

" Do you know a James Diamond? " Kendall asked and he heard a gasp on the other end.

"James Diamond? Yeah I do, why?"

" He's who took me. "

"Kendall you listen to me, get away from him he's-" before Logan could finish his sentence the phone was yanked out of Kendalls hand and he was face to face with a very angry James. " Kendall? Kendall are you there? " He heard Logan from his phone before James crushed it in his hand and at that very moment Kendall paled to the color of snow, heart racing and fear running through his veins.

" What are you doing Kendall?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note : Thank you guys for the reviews! So, any guesses as to how James and Logan know each other? ;)**

"What are you doing Kendall?" James' voice was low with angry as he stared down the blonde, who looked like a deer caught in the head lights. " I asked you a question. " He growled out as he took a step towards Kendall.

Kendall swallowed, his mouth and throat dry from fear, as James walked towards him he took a step back. " I-I was j-just-"

" You were JUST talking with the enemy. " James seethed, letting the broken cell phone fall to the floor in pieces from his hands. When he got close enough he grabbed a hold of Kendalls arms in a painful vice grip. Kendall sucked in some air from the action and tried to get free of James but it was no use, the man was at least ten times stronger awake then when he was asleep. " You know what this means for you, don't you Kendall?" James asked in a low voice that seemed too calm for the current situation.

Kendalls mind was racing a mile a minute, the first thing he thought of was that the brunette was going to kill him; but he kicked those thoughts away for the fact that maybe James liked him a little better then for just a night, but he's been wrong before. The pain in his arms increased and Kendall looked up to James glaring down at him. Right he asked a question. All the blonde could do was shake his head no, because really he didn't know what it meant. James then got close to his face a said, "I'm going to have to punish you blondie." James then turned Kendall around and brought his wrists together, he pulled on the sleeves of his hoodie until they were long enough to tie in a knot. Once satisfied with the knot, James then turned Kendall back to facing him amd forced him to his knees. " As punishment, I am going to cum all over your face." James said with a smirk, that didn't seem so bad Kendall thought, gross but not bad he imagined the tall brunette beating him up until he couldn't move. "And you're not allowed to close your eyes."

What!? Does he know how bad that will sting in Kendalls eyes? He then asked James, "And if I do close my eyes?"

" Let's just say you'll wish you did." James then got to work on undoing his jeans and letting his member out, upon seeing it Kendall dry gulped again and his eyes widened. The brunette had one hand on his member and the other intertwined in Kendalls blonde hair to keep him in what seemed like forever James finally came, his hot white seed spilling out and onto Kendalls face and in his eyes.

" Ahh!" When it was over with, Kendall closed his eyes in hopes of blinking the hot painful substance away. Tears formed in his eyes, he tried to get his arms free to wipe the cum off his face but it was all for not. He soon felt himself being lifted to his feet and brought into a warm embrace.

" Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry babe but it had to be done, you were a bad boy." James all but cooed in his ears like he actually was Kendalls lover. James untied his hoodie and gently pushed away from Kendall, " Go clean yourself up, bathrooms down that hall to the right." James told him pointing down the hallway and Kendall nodded before making his way to the bathroom, eyes still feeling like they were set on fire and then someone stepped on them with spikes. As soon as he got to the bathroom he cleaned off his face and washed out his eyes the very best he could do. Kendall jumped when he saw himself in the mirror.

He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, he hadn't had the chance to shave so his stubble was coming in and his hair was a mess from James always putting his hands through it. Kendall felt his hair for himself and grimaced, so much for having clean hair. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't as clean as he liked. He tried to fix his hair but gave up when it wouldn't stay in place. Coming out of the bathroom, Kendall took off his hoodie and placed it on the back of couch before sitting down with a light thud. He sighed to himself as he put his head in his hands, he didn't jump this time when he felt James run a hand through his hair again. " Kendall, I'm going to go get us some things to eat. When I get back you better still be here or else." The last part sounding much darker semt a chill down Kendalls spine.

The front door opened and slammed shut before Kendall heard James lock it. Getting up and gping to the door, thinking thatnhe could just unlock it by flipping the bolt lock, Kendall frowned when he saw the side that you put the key into. James reversed all the locks. Smart basturd.

Kendalk then got an idea. Maybe James wasn't smart enough to get rid of the phone here, if there was even to begin with. Kendall walked into the kitchen with a lot of hope, he nearly jumped for joy when he saw the phine on the kitchen wall. He ran right over to it, but his hope died when there was no dial tone. With a sigh he put it back. There had to be one here that worked. Kendall all but tore that small cabin apart looking for a working phone.

Then he found one. The one in the upstairs bedroom, Kendall nearly squealed with joy but kept it to himself. He kept a clpse eye on the window to make sure that James wasn't coming back anytime soon. He picked up the phone and went to dial Logans number when he had to stop and think; what was Logans number? Shit, he didn't have time for this James could pull in at any time. " Here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself as he punched in what he hooed was his best friends number and not just some random person.

"Hello?" He heard the vpice on the other end and sighed with relief. It was Logan.

" Logan! It's me Kendall! " Kendall said frantically, " I don't have a lot of time."

"Kendall are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Logan asked and Kendall could here the panic in his voice.

" No not really, he just came on my face and made me keep my eyes open."

" Jesus, that must have hurt. Where is he now? I was so worried the last time we spoke." Logan asked as Kendall kept his green eyes glued to the driveway.

" He left for food, what were you going to tell me before he broke my phone?"

" He broke you're phone! "

" Logan!"

" Right sorry. He's an escaped mental patient Kendall." Logan said and Kendall nearly fell down to the floor. " And I guess this whole thing is my fault." He heard his smart friend say in a sad tone. Kendalls chest hurt from his heart beating so hard.

This was Logans fault? How?


	4. Chapter 4

One month ago.

" James, Jamie buddy can you hear me?" Logan asked the brunette in front of him that was dressed from head to toe in snow white clothing, who at the moment seemed to staring off into space looking just past the smaller brunette. Logan sighed, James would do this to him sometimes if he didn't visit every weekend like he promised. " James I know you can hear me." This time his tone was a little more stren. James turned his head to lock his dull hazel with Logans dark chocolate brown ones. " Hey, buddy how are you?"

"You're late." Was all James had to say, his voice void of any and all emotion. Logan just couldn't hold back his eye roll at which James glared at him. His face soon softened again when looking at the person he remembered to be his friend, "Why have you come this time?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, " Thought maybe you'd like to see me and hear some stories about what has happened recently. " James nodded his head to the idea of Logan telling him stories beyond his padded room walls; Logan told the best. " Okay great! Where to begin... Oh! How about I tell you about what happened this weekend with Carlos and Kendall." James nodded and not sure if Logan has eber mentioned these people to him before. "Okay, well the three of us went out into the woods and stayed at Carlos' uncle's house for the weekend. We all thought that we would have the chance to go swimming and fishing since his uncle said there was a lake. But he failed to mention that the lake was almost a three hour walk away from the cabin, which by the way is in the middle of nowhere." Logan told his story to James and the tall brunette listened carefully so that he wouldn't miss any details.

" Who's Carlos and Kendall? " James asked knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. He was sure he'd heard the name Carlos before... but Kendall?

" You know who Carlos is, he comes in here with me sometimes. Here I'll even show you a picture." Logan then pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his camera roll until he found a good picture of him, Carlos and Kendall. " See that's me, Carlos, and the blonde one there is Kendall." He showed James pointing to each one of them in the photo. Now James remembered Carlos, he was nice. Upon looking at the one known as Kendall in the photo Kames felt like he was in a trance. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a beautiful smile thay showed off a pair of dimples.

Kendall. James could work with that.

As the time for his friend to visit him ticked away, James asked as many questions as he could without rasing any awareness. He asked where Logan worked (this time making sure to remember) and if those guys worked with him, if they lived on the same street or any where near him amd what they all like to do for fun in off time. Really James was trying to find things out about thw blonde. And Logan told him everything.

He works at Old Navy in the mall, he lives no where near Logan because he lives on Heffron Drive closer to town. Logan also told James that when him and the guys aren't going out camping or doing something together, Kendall normally stays home and practices his guitar and what not.

" Visiting hours are over." Some nurse said from the other side of James' door.

" Well looks like our time is up, see you next time James and stay put of trouble. " Logan waved his goodbyes to his best friend and left to go home. James on the other hand just sat there with the biggest smile on his face, nearly laughing as he thought up a plan.

The next morning when it was time for the nurses to go around and give everyone their pills for the day, James sat waiting for his turn. Finally the little slot in his door opened and a nurse held out a small cup of pills for him to take his pills. James didn't move. "Diamond, come and take your morning pills or you'll be put in solitary confidment." The nurse told in a strict tone.

James didn't move.

He heard mumbled curses coming from the other side of the door before he heard the sound of keys jingle and open his door. The nurse stood in his doorway with a very unhappy look on his face. " Diamond, you need to take these now! This is your last warning before I go and ger the doctor and security. " The nurse approached James, pill cup in one hand keys in the other. He held out the cup for James to take. "Now Diamond. "

James didn't move.

"Take your fucking pills you psycho!" The nurse shouted but then quickly covered his mouth, eyes blown wide in surprise that he said that to a mentally ill patient. James looked up at the nurse when he said that, his hazel eyes colder then ice and darker then the night sky without the moon and stars. James grabbed the keys from the nurse and before he could defend himself, James took one of the many keys and stabbed it into the nurses neck.

The nurse fell to the ground by the force, dropping the cup of pills as he tried to keep his blood inside of him. " I don't FUCKING need those pills! " James raged as he repeatedly stabbed the nurse with the key in his hand until he was no longer moving. " Because I'm not crazy." James then wipped off his hands and the keys on the dead nurses uniform before changing out of his blood soaked clothes. Going back over to the man laying dead on his floor, James took his key card.

That key card was his ticket out of this place, all the staff there had one. It opened all of the doors that allow you to come into or leave the building. It was all a blur after he got by security, next thing he knew he was in a store 'trying'on clothes. He ripped the tags off of them and walked out, leaving his white shirt and pants behind.

That's when he saw him.

Kendall was working in Old Navy just like Logan had told him. That picture he saw didn't do the guy justice as to how he really looked. For a while he just watched Kendall fold clothes, to the point where he got tired of standing and picked out a set right across from the store. He was lucky Logan wasnt working that day, he didn't need to be bombarded with questions. James liked the way Kendalls hands worked the clothing as he folded the item, the way his hips swung as he walked and the way he smiled when helping someone who needed it. Though that last one made him feel a pang of jealously because the blonde wasn't smiling at him.

Hours later he saw that Kendall was closing up the store and frowned. He couldn't watch him anymore. Or could he? A smirk broke out of James' face as he went the the parking lot. Getting into the first car that was unlocked and feeling even luckier when he flipped the viser down and the keys fell out. When he saw Kendall get into his own car, James statted up his and followed the blonde home. He parked on the opposite side of the street and watched Kendall go into his home, a smile was on James' face the whole time. He would have that beautiful blonde in his arms to have and to hold, no matter what the cost.

Nobody would stand in his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall sucked in a shaky breath to try calm himself down, eyes still glued to the window to make sure that James wasn't back yet. " Logan, what do you mean by it's YOUR fault? There is no way you could have known that this could have happened."

" I told him all about you." Logan said on the other end of the phone, Kendall felt himself go numb, surely he was joking. " I told him almost everything there is to know about you."

A lump formed in the blondes throat, eyes welling up with tears as he took that information in. To say that Kendall was upset would have been the understatement of the year. He was gping through a whole wave of emotions, most of them amger at Logan, wishing that his so called best friend was there so that he could ring his neck. " What the hell is WRONG with you?! Why would you do that? Do you understand how fucking scared I am right now?! He could walk in any time and and hurt me or worse!" Kendall managed to rage over the phone, shaking the whole time as his eyes never left the window.

" Kendall I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!" Logan called back, "And I doubt very much he will actually hurt you, if you're not dead yet he won't kill you." Logan paused. " Plus he's not all not there."

Kendall was going to yell back at his friend when he had to think about that last statement. What? " What the fuck does mean?" He asked feeling annoyed.

He heard a sigh before, "Yes James was in a mental hospital, but he's not a crazy person... I still remember when he was put in there." Logan trailed off before hearing a throat clear om the other end.

" What was he in there for if he isn't 'crazy'?"

" Well he-"

" Shit." Kendall cursed as he saw James' car pulling up. " I have to go." He then hung up on Logan before he could hear any objections. Before leaving the room Kendall hid the phone in a place he hoped James wouldn't find it before making a beeline for the couch downstairs to seem as if he never left that spot. The front door unlocked and the tall brunette stepped in with a couple bags in his hands, he kicked the door closed with his foot. James went straight to the kitchen to put things away, when he was done he went to find Kendall still on the couch and smiled.

" Hey." James greeted softly as he took a seat by Kendall. " How are you doing?"

" Why were you in there?" Kendall asked not looking at James. James gave him a confused look and raised his eyebrow at the blonde, not understanding what he meant. Kendall sighed, " Why were you in there?"

" The kitchen? "

" No! The mental hospital. " Kendall snapped and faced James who had a surprised look on his face before he made his face nuteral.

" How do you know about that?"

" Logan told me." At the mention of the other brunettes name James eyes got dark. " L-last time w-we talked that is." Kendall half lied as he stammered over his words, those eyes were just so intense.

James siged angrily, " If you MUST know, if he told you I'm not crazy he was telling you the truth... but that doesn't mean that I don't have moments when I lose who I really am." James explained with a frown, sadness clear in his hazel eyes.

" But you were locked up. "

"Only because I took an insanity plea when my trial came around." James paused to look at Kendall who was waoting for him to go on. "I um, was on trial for, a,... murder. " Kendall gasped when he heard that. " But I don't remember killing anyone! Well except for that nurse, but that's a different story." James said with an almost chuckle but it died in his throat when he saw the horrified look on Kendalls face. He swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Kendall." James apologized amd hung his head in shame. In that moment Kendall felt bad for him, James couldn't help what was wrong with him.

As gently as he could, Kendall placed a hand on James' shoulder before he spoke. " James... if you have nothing wrong with you...what was with all those things you said before about? About Logan? Us?"

" Like I said I'm not always who I should be... and Logan really pisses me off, my life is a mess because of him." James said as he lifted his head and looked Kendall in the eyes, his hazel eyes were softer then before and Kendall couldn't help but like this version of them.

" Are you going to let me?" Kendall dared as he took his bottom lip into his mouth, hopping that James was coming to terms with how much trouble he was in.

" No." James said and Kendall felt like he had been punched in the gut. " I'm in too deep already, truth be told I didn't mean to do this... You opened the door and I panicked. "

Kendall rasied an eyebrow at him," You had chloroform with you!"

" Yes, but that was supposed to be plan B, but I already had the cloth to your mouth before I realized what I was doing." James admitted feeling aweful. He then locked eyes with Kendall for what seemed like the millionth time that evening,"Guess we'll have to make the best of this." James then leaned in and closed the gap between them.

Kendalls hands went to his shoulders. He should have pushed James away, he should have fought against him when James put his hands on Kendalls hips to keep him from moving. He also should not have kissed James back and he should not have liked that kiss as much as he did. He should be mad at James, the worst part was he found he didn't just like the way James kissed him.

He loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kendall pulled away from the kiss, he was breathing hard trying to take in as much air as he could. Opening his eyes slowing, his face grew hot under James' gaze. The way the tall brunette looked at him didn't put fear into hos heart in that moment, he was looking at Kendall like he was the most amazing person in the world.

And that was just after one kiss.

James smiled as he continued to stare at Kendall, " I have an idea, come on." He said as he stood and took Kendall by the hand and lead him to the back door, Kendall stopped in his tracks and James gave him a look of confusion. " What? "

"No shoes."

James made an 'ahh' face before dropping Kendalls hand and going over to the nearest closet and pulled out a pair of sneakers before giving them to Kendall. " Try these, they look like they might fit."

Kendall took the shoes and slipped them on his feet, they were a little snug at the ankles but other then that they fit him fine. He smiled up at James, "Thank you." Kendall then retook James' hand in his. James was shocked at first but them smiled warmly at the blonde as he lead him outside into the woods. At first Kendall was feeling uneasy at being alone in the woods with James, but he dismissed the feeling when he remembered what Logan said. If James wanted to hurt him or kill him he would have done so by now. And really, it was nice to go for a walk and get out of that cabin. The air was cool but not cold, there was a slight breeze that blew against his warm skin. Kendall nearly tripped a few times over branches and twigs when he didn't step over them enough, James was there to catch him every time he faltered with his walking.

He wasn't sure how long they were walking, but Kendall guessed a long time since the sun was going down and the sky went from it's normal blue, to taking on purples, pinks, oranges, and a slight red color. All of a sudden they came to a stop, Kendall bumped into James' back, he mumbled an apology before looking over the brunnettes shoulder. They had stopped at a lake, it looked familiar to Kendall but he couldn't quite place it. " Thought maybe we could go for a swim or something." James said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his face heating up.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at James, he really was cute. " Yeah sure." They then dropped each others hands amd began to remove their clothes down to their boxers. When Kendall was done he placed his clothes in a heep on a large rock near by, when he turned back to James his jaw nearly hit the floor. To say the brunette was handsome was an understandment, he was fucking gorgeous! Kendall raked his eyes over tan skin that had perfect abs and pecks just above a very promenit outline in his boxer briefs that he was wearing, toned legs and muscler arms. A sound of coughing brought him out of his daze and he was met with James, who he guesses was doing thw same thing to him, was smirking at him with a knowing look. The blonde looked away as his face heated up again, he let out a sound of surprise when James was by his side and picked him up bridal style before tossing him in the water.

Coming up for air, Kendall spat out some water from not being ready to be dunked in, he glared over at James who was still on land perfectly dry and laughing his ass off. When his laughing subsided he joined Kendall in the water by jumping in right next to him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours just swimming and goofing around like they had been best friends for years. Both men stayed in the water until the moon shone down on them and their lips were the color of blueberries. Unaware of the third party watching from the distance, seething in rage with every passing moment that went by.

" Okay James, I think we should head back before we get hypothermia. " Kendall suggested and the brunette agreed, theu both got out and did their best to shake themselves dry before putting their clothes on. The wind began to pick up, it was slightly colder now that there was no sun to keep a happy medium, Kendall shivered wishing he brought his hoodie. James mist have noticed because it wasn't long before he felt two strong warm arms wrap around him. Smiling, he turned around in James' grip, the brunette leaned down and connected their lips together in a sweet kiss. Pulling himself closer for the warmth that was James, Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck. He felt a cool tougne against his lip and he opened his mouth, shivering at the feeling. Kendall moaned lightly when he felt James rub circles on hos hips with his thumbs.

This kiss was better then the last one, it seemed to be what all romantic clichés were made of. Nothing could ruin this moment for either man, that is until a guns shot rang out from the forest near them, missing both Kendall and James by a couple feet. They broke apart and stared in the direction of the shot before hearing it again, this time it was close enough to make them jerk out of their daze. " Run!" James exclaimed as he took a hold of Kendalls hand and all but dragged the blonde back towards the cabin as gun shots kept ringing in the distance. From a walk that seemed to never end to a run that managed to get them back in record time, James got Kendall inside and locked the door behind him before shutting all the lights out. There was nothing but silence for a while before a crash came form what Kendall could only guess was the living room. Heart pounding, Kendall looked to James who was trying to figure out what to do. " Kendall, you need to hide, I can-"

"He's not going anywhere, and neither are you James." They both turned their attention to a figure in the door way to the kitchen, holding them both at gun point with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Kendalls mind was racing a mile a minite, he couldn't think straight and every second made it harder for him to breathe. He knew that voice, he knew it well, he grew up with it.

" Logan?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note : Well its like the great R.L. Stine says, every good story has a beginning, middle and a twist! ;)**

Logan smiled at Kendall, this smile wasn't one he normally wore when he looked at the blonde, this one was sinister and mocking, cold even. " Yes Kendall?" He answered a little too sweetly for the situation at hand, his grip on the gun not weakening in the least.

" W-what are you doing here? Are there cops here?" Kendall asked nervously under his friends gaze. What was Logan doing here? And with a freaking GUN no less?!

The smaller brunette chuckled low in his throat, "Oh Kendall, so sweet and clueless. I suppose there could be cops here, if I had bothered to call them the first time you called me." Kendall gulped, he didn't like where this is going. He could feel a slight glare off to his right, he didn't need to look to know that it was James. If they made it out of this he would explain himself, and in his defense it was before he liked James. " I'm the only one that knows you too are here, and thats how it's going to stay." Logan sounded a little deadly on that last word.

" So what are you going to do? What is the meaning of this?"

" Hmpft, fine I GUESS I can tell you since you won't be leaving this cabin, dead or alive. " Logan said with a cruel smile." Everything was set perfectly into place; though I didn't count on James breaking out of the mental health hospital and kidnapping you, I was genuinely worried about you at first but that was only because I thought he'd kill you before I did."

" W-why do you want to kill me Logan? I thought I was your best friend!" Kendall yelled feeling very hurt and betrayed by someone he thought he could trust.

" That's just it Kendall I'm your _best friend._ But I wanted more... Until I found out that James was going to be everything you ever wanted in a guy and more!"

" What are you talking about shitface, I didn't even know Kendall up until a month ago." James seethed through grit teeth, his fists clenched so tight that if his finger nails were any longer they would cut his skin.

" Ahh, but that's just it I was GOING to introduce you two sooner. That is until the day before I was going to Kendall was telling me everything he found attractive in a man; brown hair, hazel eyes, muscles all over and smart as a whip. Everything you were... Until I framed you for murder. " Logan explained, his evil smirk never leaving his face and his eyes looked to be almost black.

" What?" Kendall asked.

" You'll be surprised what can happen when someone who is studying medicine and has full access to a lot of powerful drugs can do. I slipped mister perfect here some drugs in his water that I knew would make him not be exactly the same ever again. Then I placed him at the scene of a murder case. He had no choice but to take an insanity plea. " As Logan explained the twisted tale of how he ruined one of his ex-best friends lives for his own personal gain, James got angier but the second. It was all because of Logan he was locked up in that place, it was because of Logan be was branded a murderer, and it was because of LOGAN that he couldn't have a normal life and spend it with Kendall.

" But why kill me?"

" If I can't have you, no one can. " Logan then clicked his gun to put a new bullet in the barrel. " Lights out blondie."

BANG!

Kendall wasn't one hundred percent sure of what happened in that very moment when the gun went off. He should be bead, Logan had the gun practicality in his face, so his brain matter should be splattered all over the place. Instead, he felt this intense pain shooting up and down his left leg and the pain increased as he fell to the ground. The impact going from his ass straight to his injured leg. He didn't even realize he closed his eyes. When he finally did open his eyes all the noise came back to him, like when you unpause a movie and the volume is on as loud as it can go. It took him a moment to take in the scene, but when he did he saw that James and Logan were fighting each other trying to get the gun for themselves.

Another gun shot went off, making Kendall jump but winced at the pain. He had to help James before he got shot and then they were both dead. Doing his best to get back on his feet, Kendall grabbed the counter for support trying to ignore the pain in his leg. A pan in the sink caught his eye and he smirked. Shoot him will you? Kendall grabbed the pan amd turned on his heel to sneak up on Logan before hitting him over the head with it. Logan fell to the ground and Kendall kicked the gun out of his hand before hitting him again with the pan.

Some reason Kendall couldn't stop, he was so upset and not thinking straight that he kept hit Logan with the pan. All of a sudden the pan was plucked out of his hands. Kendall turned to see James holding it with a smirk, " He's not worth it babe, we better go." Kendall gave a quick nod bur spat on Logan before leaving hand in hand with James. He knew that this was wrong, all of it. Possibly falling in love with James, nearly killing Logan and then leaving the scene of a crime. But he couldn't bring himself to care enough.

They got into the car and drove for a while until they found a pay phone, Kendall got out and called 911 so the police would know where to find Logan, and maybe save him before he died from blunt force trama. After that James took Kendall to the emergency room to have his leg taken cared of. When they were done there they went back to Kendalls place, which needed to be cleaned up from him being away for so long.

Kendall also made James a deal, they could try to work out a way to make a relationship work between them if he let them start over with a healthy beginning. James smiled and agreed.

 **Authors Note : One more chapter? Maybe :) Anyway has anyone seen Miraculous Ladybug? I was thinking of doing a Kames version:)**


End file.
